Orphaned and Reaped
by SanityVsSwimming
Summary: Let the 23rd Hunger Games begin! Will orphaned Aliena, strong and fast from District 6, manage to survive the Arena? Or will her fate be decided by the quickly-forming Careers?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't be worried," Falem told me.

"Yeah. I'm just going to go fight 23 other kids who know what they're doing and I just have whatever gets me by in normal life. Why should I be worried?" I reply sarcastically.

Falem glared at me. "You have more than what you need for daily life. You and I both know you do."

I gaped. "But they have more."

"You're from 6, not 12. Show it. You have more talent than you give yourself credit for," he said with confidence.

My confidence didn't match his. "You make it sound like I'm from 3 or something. I can't shoot an arrow, I doubt I can throw a spear, and I most definitely cannot outfight a Career in hand-to-hand combat."

"Then don't be forced to fight a Career. Make an alliance with one or something. Just do what you can and don't die on me." With that, he gave me a hug.

My best friend had tears in his eyes and I did too. "Aliena," he whispered into my ear. "Don't leave me all alone."

To be selected as tribute was an "honor," said the Capitol. When it's you, it's not even close. And to see your best friend ever watch you go, and probably die, there was no way it could be an honor. It's not even about you at that point. It's about how they'll fare without you.

The Peacekeepers took Falem away. I was alone again, just like I would be for days, or maybe weeks, in the Arena.

Being alone was normal for me. My parents had died in an accident 10 years ago, when I was 7. I lived with Falem and his family after that. They took me in like family. Then Falem's parents died from sickness 3 years ago. Falem is 20, and perfectly capable of taking care of both of us. And so he does.

But he couldn't take care of me now. I was going to be thrown into an Arena and probably killed.

The Peacekeepers came back in to take me to the train.


	2. Chapter 2

After I was herded onto the train, I met with Darwin, my mentor, along with Mil, the male tribute.

Mil was only 13, scrawny, and probably didn't stand a chance.

Darwin was the second victor 6 has had out of the 23 years the Games have been held, winning the 17th six years ago. The first victor won the sixth Games, ironically, but went insane and killed himself. I don't blame him. I've watched replays of that particular Games and it's not pretty, to say the least.

Darwin began to speak after a minute of conversing with Year, our escort. "Mil, you're small. Are you quick?" Right to the point, I noted.

Mil hesitated, confused at how direct Darwin was. "Uh, ya, I guess," he paused. "Not as quick as her, though," he nodded to me.

I was taken aback. I'd seen this kid and he was a nobody. But then again, I was too. "Uh, I don't think that's fair to try to talk about me when he asked about you," I replied.

"She's right. I asked about you," Darwin added.

"I'm not actually that fast. I don't have a lot of muscle," Mil looked at the floor. "I'm not really talented with anything."

"Learn, Mil. That's what the Training Center is for," Darwin turned to me. "As for you, the kid says you're fast. Is he right?"

"I- I guess," I stammered. I didn't know when Mil had ever seen me run.

Darwin looked me over. "Strong, too."

Year entered the room. I hadn't noticed he left. "Darwin, there's something I need you to see," he announced.

Darwin looked between Mil and I and got up. "I'll be right back."

Mil and I looked at each other. He shrugged and got up as well.

"Where are you going?" I inquired.

"To find my room. I need to think," he replied. I nodded and he left.

Alone, I thought to myself. Finally.


	3. Chapter 3

I laid on the couch, my head on the armrest. I thought about how the games would be. A lot of people told me about what it was like before the games began. I know it was bad, but somehow I didn't see how anything could be worse than sending 24 children somewhere to murder each other. Call me weird.

I wondered what it'd be like if I'd grown up in Districts 1 or 2. They're rich and rumors are spreading that they're training kids for the Arena. I believe the rumors, simply because last year's Tributes volunteered. Both the girl and the boy from both Districts. No one had ever volunteered before that. Now people are saying 4 is catching on and training kids, too. I wouldn't be surprised if I get brutally killed by someone from any of those Districts.

I've always liked the kids from 4. I think it's a shame when they lose, simply because they know how to survive in a way the others don't. My favorite Games was the 4th because it was an ocean. Obviously, a tribute from 4 won.

I think the first 12 Games were very unfair. A District 1 tribute won the first, a 2 the second, and so on until they forced a couple kids to die so 12 would win the twelfth. I'm glad I don't have to worry about losing just because the Game number.

Thinking back on it, there were many Games fitted for certain Districts' survival. Once we all saw the replays of the first Games, we knew District 1 was going to win. The same for the second, just with District 2. And 3. And 4. It went on until 12 won the twelfth. Anyone who says the Games are fair is dead wrong.

I force myself to stray from thoughts of past Games and focus on mine. Mil had seen me run. I guess I saw him every time I was late to school. His started later than mine. I'd run like my life depended on it when I was late. Honestly, my back depended on me not being late. The teachers' whips were torture. It shouldn't even be legal for anyone other than a Peacekeeper to be able to hurt people. Even they shouldn't at all. But that's life in Panem, I guess.

As for Mil knowing I'm strong, it took more thought. He probably saw me helping Falem haul things for his job. It's not a rarity for me to help him with things like that.

I forced myself to think about how I'd win.

Well, there was the fact I'd be facing a number of people who might actually have a clue about what they're doing. That might be a problem. My first thought was don't pick a fight with one in training. Or anywhere else, for that matter. Steer clear of anyone from 1, 2, or even 4 if they looked threatening.

Strengths. What were my strengths? I was fast, I guess. But that wouldn't help me with killing somebody if it came down to that. But it would come down to it if I was going to win. And I was determined to. I'd be the third Victor from District 6. I'd live in peace and paradise with Falem in Victor's Village. He wouldn't have to worry about me then. I'd be there with him every day.

What weapons could I use? Knives? No, I suck at even cutting a slice of bread. Spears? Don't have the aim to throw one and actually hit something. Archery? That wasn't going to happen without a couple days of practice. But it might if I was able to practice a lot. Swords? Now, that might just work. Similar to a pipe or rail. I was used to handling those. If I could get my hands on one...

My thoughts were disrupted by Darwin and Year. Darwin walked in the car, Year in tow. They were deep in conversation


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am SOOOO sorry all of these chapters are so late and so short. I've been, uh, "busy" (coughcough lazy).** **I hope** **these will satisfy you for now. Review please! Criticism is appreciated. (I bet you don't hear that often…)**_

"They won't like it. You and I both know they wouldn't. And Snow- Oh! Aliena! You're still here!" Year was saying until he noticed my presence. I sat up and nodded.

"Aliena, are you hungry? There's food in the next car," Darwin informed me.

So they want to talk without anyone listening, I thought to myself. Not happening, boys.

"Nah, I'm not actually that hungry. My mind's too much of a blur to eat right now," I replied.

Year looked uncomfortable, but Darwin nodded. "I understand. It's hard. And I'm sure you know that I am experienced and am not just saying that," Darwin said earnestly.

Year glanced quickly at Darwin, as if trying to glare but didn't want to make it obvious. Darwin wasn't even looking at him.

"Year, why don't you go rest. Or fix your hair. It's looking a bit lopsided," Darwin suggested.

Year looked taken aback, but turned and left the room none the less.

Darwin came and took a seat next to me. "Aliena, I need you to understand something. These Games really aren't a game. Life isn't a game. I don't mean to speak against the Capitol, but to act like 23 kids' lives are toys is inexcusable. But they make it so no one can fight back or argue. Year and I have pressing matters to discuss that you couldn't understand and we really don't want you to understand," he told me.

I tried not to gape. He was half talking of treason. Victors never talk treason. They're too happy with their lives.

"The Reapings of the other districts should be just about up for our viewing. Why don't you go find you're room and watch them?" he asked. It was more of an order than a request. I didn't budge.

"Aliena," he warned. "I need you to listen to me." Malice slipped into his tone, although it was clear he was trying to hide his anger.

For a moment I thought I should be scared. He had killed kids in the past. He could definitely could do it now, no problem. The feeling passed as I realized he couldn't hurt me. He wasn't allowed. It'd result in his death.

I fingered the charm on my bracelet without thinking. It was my mother's and one ofthe only things I had left of her. The only thing I had now. I closed my eyes and wished I was with Falem.

Darwin had noticed my nastolgia when I opened my eyes.

"I know she would've wanted you to listen to me," he stated flatly.

I thought I felt my jaw hit the floor when he said this.


End file.
